The Lightning Pheonix Slayer
by DarknessIncarnateXD
Summary: In the state of Fiore, there is a war between the combined forces of the Dark Guilds and the Legal Guilds and the Legal Guilds certainly aren't winning. They need a mage stronger than any of the Wizard Saints that is willing to lead the charge to end this war. Leon Dreyar is this champion, and his wrath shall fall down upon the darkness that took his family from him.


In the great state of Fiore, there has been a recent uprising in the crime rate. Specifically the crime of using forbidden dark magic. It has been rumored that all the dark guild from across Fiore are banding together, in order to take back what is ''rightfully theirs''. This was later found out to be true, and when the legal guilds combined their strength to combat the Dark Alliance, they found themselves outnumbered and outgunned. The Wizard Saints refused to participate in the war, but one particular upcoming Saint, who took the place of Seagrain, seems to have a keen interest in ending this war, and after it takes the lives of his family during one of the Dark Alliance's attacks, he becomes enraged and wants nothing more than to wipe the Alliance off the face of the earth. Little does he know, that his brother lives on as an arrogant prick in the guild of Fairy Tail. More to his misfortune, he finds interest in Lucy Heartfilia, which many times strays him off his path. His name is Leon Dreyar, and he is the Lightning Phoenix Slayer. Not much is known about Pheonix Slaying magic, but it is said to be able to shred people down to their very soul. After hearing that the Guild Master of Fairy Tail is his grandfather, he sets out in hopes of joining Fairy Tail, and helping to end this war once and for all.

...

''Damn, it's so hot out here. Maybe I shouldnt have brang my Saint jacket.'' A strong, built man with very long blonde hair tied into a braid going down his back, a lion fur-lined white jacket going down to his heels, brown pants and golden-brown boots was walking down a desert-looking path, sweating like a dog. ''If only there were tundras in Fiore, this would be so much better. Oh well, I've nearly reached the city of Magnolia. All I can do is keep walking.'' I looked up at the sky. The sun looked like it was laughing at me.. I wouldnt be surprised. The sun was starting to set, and this road is full of dangers during the night. I found a nice cave to set up camp in, then starting a fire with a little lightning bolt. ''Man, could this get any worse. The cave is so fucken cold!'' '' Great now I sound like a 4 year old complaning because I didnt get the toy I wanted. Pull it together Leon!'' I facepalmed myself. Then I heard a girl screaming help in the distance. I wasnt one to think before I act so I immediately turned into a Lightning Pheonix and followed the scream. I stopped to see a bunch of thugs trying to hurt, or possibly do worse, to a beautiful blonde girl on the road. I could sense Dead Aura from them (it blocks out holder-type magic) and I saw celestial keys on her, she was helpless. ''Hey little kitten, why dont we have some fun together before we slice you open?'' I always felt so disgusted by trash like this. ''Hey jackass weakling why dont you pick on someone your own size?'' I turned human and taunted them to come and get me. They ran towards me and i shot a chain plasma bolt at them, knocking them all out. ''Are you okay?'' I asked the girl. ''Yeah... thanks so much... I thought they were gonna hurt me really bad.'' I smiled warmly. ''Well, you're okay now. If you want, I made camp in a nearby cave. You can sleep safe and we'll travel together tomorrow. It would be safer that way right?'' She smiled. ''Wow, really? Thanks alot!'' ''No prob. Where are you headed anyway?'' ''I'm headed to Magnolia, I have to tell Master Dreyar about something really important.'' ''Wait.. Dreyar? I dont remember anyone in my family being a guild master.'' She looked confused. ''You mean... You're a Dreyar?'' ''Yeah, im Leon. Leon Dreyar.'' ''Wow, but you're nothing like Laxus. How wierd.'' I frowned. ''Oh... I see you've met him... He used to be really nice. Now he's a complete ass.'' ''Well, we should get some sleep. Big day tommorow, about 80 more miles of travel.'' She started to shiver. ''Wow it's really cold in here.'' I took off my jacket and held it out. ''You can take my jacket it you want, i'd rather freeze to death then let you.'' She smiled. ''I would feel terrible. But you seem to have really warm body temperature., why dont we just warm each other?'' I smiled. ''That sounds cool, as long as you're comfortable with it.'' She got up and laid down next me, and put her head on my chest. ''By the way whats your name?'' She looked up at me and yawned ''Lucy.'' I smiled. ''I think that fits you perfectly, Lucy.'' She yawned again. ''Thanks...'' She fell asleep rather fast. I decided to follow.

We had a long day tomorrow.


End file.
